Grassroots Fund Raising in North America
The Main Idea There are concerted efforts going on in various parts of North America and the rest of the world, where people are mobilizing and trying to get the word out to the masses in these countries as to how they can donate to relief efforts for the [[Earthquake 10-05|'recent earthquake in Pakistan']]. This page can form a networking point where various people can put up ideas, requests, questions, answers to the various issues that come up when trying to attempt fund raising. The underlying theme is: get as much money to organizations working on relief efforts in Pakistan as possible. Also, it's a good way to get to know who's involved and who's doing what, so if you're comfortable with it, please say who you are when you're writing here. Resources :''See main article at Grassroots Fund Raising Resources Requests, Questions and Ideas :See main article at Grassroots Fund Raising Requests, Questions and Ideas Experiences with fund raising efforts at universities / companies :See main article at Grassroots Fund Raising Experience Details About Fund Raising at Specific Universities Contact points in specific institutions/cities * '''Pittsburgh, PA, Carnegie Mellon University: Jahanzeb Sherwani, jsherwan+pkwiki@cs.cmu.edu, PhD student at * Oakland, CA, Mills College: Fiza Fatima Asar, fasar@mills.edu, Undergrad student at * Montreal, Canada, McGill University: Tamreez Inam, tamreez.inam@mail.mcgill.ca, psa_earthquake@yahoo.com, Undergrad student at * New York/New Jersey: ** South Asian Women's Creative Collective: Roohi Choudhry, roohinala@gmail.com ** This site has drop-off sites, etc.: http://www.reliefefforts.us/ * WikiPakistan Admin: iFaqeer * Person 4 Plans in specific areas * Plans / organization for fund raising by students in Pittsburgh * Working to collaborate the various organizations on Mills College campus to raise funds for the victims of the earthquake. * Organizing volunteers to fundraise across campus (wherever there is a lot of human traffic) - using informative posters, flyers, loud voices, and lots of donation boxes! * New York, Oct 21: SAWCC is organizing a fund-raiser with performances, readings and sale of visual art. 100% of proceeds will be donated to the Edhi Foundation and to community members giving direct aid at the grassroots level. Please bring in-kind donations of painkillers, blankets, and warm clothing. Home-made food will be served. * Bay Area, CA, Oct 17: South Asian community is organizing a fund-raiser dinner event inviting employees of several companies from the area as well as representatives from several relief organizations to provide details of the relief operations and their specific needs. * Bellevue, WA: Bellevue Mosque raised $41,000 for relief efforts * East Coast: Green Wristband Campaign. Buying bands for $0.30 and selling for $3 each. Contact info TBD * Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA: $4000 raised from online and on-campus fundraising. Coordinating the Coordination Hello; I am the admin/founder of this site. I just sent an email to the webmasters of a few of the efforts to coordinate earthquake relief efforts (mainly in the US). Please feel free to check it out.User:IFaqeer—iFaqeer (Talk to me!) 09:36, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)